One Shot Pewdiecry If only
by RandomPersonFromTheInternet
Summary: A Pewdiecry fanfiction. Both Pewds and Cry are living together. As roommates. At first. :3 I might add more if alot of people think i should.


Running.  
I was running.  
Darkness clouded my vision and there were voices everywhere, taunting me, prying in my head, trying to mess with me. They screamed at me, telling me that I was hopeless, that I would die here just like everyone else. I could feel their ghostly fingers grabbing at my skin, trying to pull me back into the darkness. The thought of being able to relax in the cold embrace of death was comforting, but the sound of his footsteps on the cold, hard stone was the only thing reminding me that I had to move, and move fast if I ever wanted to see daylight again.

The icy air burned my lungs as I forced myself forward, my legs growing wobbly. As I turned the corner, my legs gave out and met the floor with a hard smack. Oxygen rushed out of my mouth as the wind was knocked out of me. My mask skid across the floor in front of me. The right side of my body stung from the impact.

Reaching forward, I began crawling my way away from that... that thing that was coming for me. The heavy, raspy breaths that escaped my lips were the only things I could hear. A faint light glowed at the end of the hallway and a spark of hope ignited in me.

With a renewed determination, I attempted to pull myself up on my feet, but was shoved to the ground immediately. Hesitantly, I turned my face and saw the thing I was dreading. My heart pounded in my chest, my brain screamed for me to run, to get away from the danger, but even as he stood there, crushing me to the floor effortlessly with one foot, how could I run away from the man I loved...

I bolted upright, my body slick with a cold sweat. I bowed my head and clung to the bed sheets, my hands shaking, heart racing. My breath was staggered and shallow. My head was pounding and I could feel wetness on either side of my face. Glancing at the side, I looked at the time.  
3:36.  
I took deep breaths and got my breathing back to normal. I slid out of bed and into the pair of black slippers, heading towards my door. I opened it and slowly walked down the stairs, still shaken up over my nightmare. The hum of my refrigerator lead me in the right direction as I grabbed a cup from the cupboards and filled it up with a nice, cold glass of ice water.  
I took a sip and enjoyed the cleansing feel it brought. My previous thoughts of the dream soon dissipated and I was left feeling refreshed and awake, which wasn't the best thing in the world, considering it was the middle of the night. Bringing my cup with me, I headed back upstairs to attempt to get some shut eye.

I crawled into bed, pulling the sheets up close to my head and snuggled in. Warmth seeped into me, lulling me into the calm of night. My eyes flickered shut and I soon drifted into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning at 9:37. The sun filtered through my shades, softly lighting up my room. The sounds of birds chirping made me smile as I usually never woke up early enough to hear them. I laid in bed, not wanting to move. The warmth of the blankets and the tranquility of the air was so relaxing, I just felt like lying there for hours, merely drifting through my thoughts. I thought I might even get away with that until a beeping on my computer aroused me from my thoughts.

Tepidly, I sauntered over to my desk, put on my mask, and sat down, adjusting myself before answering the Skype call. Without looking at who it was, I clicked answer and was rewarded with a frozen image of PewDiePie. His mouth was open as if he was saying something. A smile played at my lips at his crazy expression.

"Hello, Felix. You're frozen."

"I'm on my phone. It's really slow, which gets really annoying," his voice rang through my speakers. The image on the screen began to change and formed a moving PewDiePie. "You look tired; just wake up or something?" I nodded in response as I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes, or at least tried to.

"Yeah, just got up," a yawn escaped my lips. "What's up?" He laughed.

"Don't tell me you forgot already. I'm suppose to bunk with you while I'm visiting the bros," he looked at me suspiciously. "You did forget, didn't you?" I thought for a moment I saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes, but it was probably just the lag on his phone. I did forget, honestly, but then again, I'm never the best rememberer in the morning. I put on a smile.

"Of course not, friend. How could I forget something like that?" I laughed. He smiled.

"I sure hope not, especially since I'm walking up to your door right now." Just as he finished talking, the doorbell rang through the house. My eyes widened. I hadn't finished cleaning up and I haven't even gotten ready. Jumping out of my chair, I reached for a pair of good smelling pants on the floor, pulled them on and raced down the stairs to the front door.

I turned the handle and was greeted with an amused Swede.

"Hey bro."

"Hey yourself. Had I know you'd get here this early, I'd have gotten up earlier," he shrugged as he grinned.

"It's fine. I don't have too high of standards." I lead him to his room and helped him unpack his bags from the taxi. He talked about some strange fanmail he'd received the other day. It was a fanfiction two girls wrote about the two of us using things they found in our videos. Apparently it was hilarious and their facts matched up, they just misinterpreted it. I tried to pay attention to what he was saying as much as I could, but his voice was just so addictive. I could listen to him talk and not even comprehend what he was talking about. I guess this is how my fans feel when I speak. I smiled to myself at that.

I gazed at the blond from the other side of the room, his hair falling nicely against his head and neck. His long arms were moving about as he talked, one hand holding what looked to be some type of writing utensil. His fingers twirled the item around with expert dexterity. Part of my brain started retreating to the darker parts of my thoughts until his gaze locked with mine.

"Huh?" I asked, thinking he asked me a question. He laughed.

"I said, 'If you want, I can cook us up some breakfast while you get ready,'" he offered. I nodded.

"That'd be great, thanks," as I exited the room, he whistled.

"Nice view by the way," I looked down and realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt and my pants were starting to sag from lack of a belt, showing off a fair section of my underwear. Heat rose to my face.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I raced up the stairs to my bathroom.

The warm water slid down my face, immersing me in peace. I squeezed some shampoo in my hand and scrubbed it into my hair, some suds falling on my face. I worked it in as much as I could, trying to get rid of all the thoughts that were flying through my mind, but it didn't help.

Felix had told me he was coming here to visit the bro army at Tampa Bay. Knowing he'd be in town, I offered that he could bunk with me for the time. I foolishly thought that I could control my subconscious, but apparently his presents here is just too great of a reminder of my feelings.

I sighed, leaning against the smooth tile wall. My hair fell in my eyes. Why of all people did it have to be Pewdie? Why couldn't I be a normal person and fall for some hot actress like all the other guys in the world.

I finished up my shower, trying my hardest to think of anything but the man downstairs. As I wrapped a towel around my waist, someone knocked on the door.

"Breakfast's ready," a Swedish accent said through the door. The sound of his voice made my heart quicken.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a sec," I could hear his footsteps descending down the stairs. I opened the door and headed to my room. My closet wasn't the neatest or the cleanest in the world, which made it hard to find anything clean to wear. After several minutes of searching, I found a pair of jeans and a Brofist shirt. Fitting considering my guest.

I headed down the stairs and Felix sitting at the table, scooping some eggs into his mouth. He looked up and smiled. I pulled up a seat by him and started eating the eggs and toast on the plate in front of me. The flavor was amazing for how simple of a meal this is.

"This is really good!" I said as I finished swallowing. He shrugged.

"My mom showed me how to make good eggs."

"Tell your mom thanks for me," he laughed.

"I'll do that."

We sat, talking as we ate, sharing what's happened since last time we talked. Nothing had really happened that was interesting, but I didn't care; I enjoyed his company.

"Hey Cry?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ever going to take off that mask?" He asked "I'd love to see the face that goes with that sexy voice," he said as he imitated what a fangirl of mine might sound like. I laughed and play punched his arm.

"Maybe if you asked nicely," I said in my reading voice. I could have sworn I saw him shiver.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I shook my head.

"I don't like cherries," he made a thinking face.

"Hmmm... Pretty please with a Pewdie on top?" Blood threatened to rise to my cheeks.

"I might take that," saying it jokingly, but meaning it truthfully. He smiled shadily. Grabbing his plate and mine, he placed them in the sink and walked towards me. His eyes narrowed and lips slightly turned up. He bent down so his face was just centimeters from mine, the scruff of his beard tickling my chin. I was sure I was blushing like crazy, but thank God for my mask. His hands rose to hold my face. I closed my eyes, hoping he might be about to kiss me. I felt my mask being slid upwards just below my eyes. His hot breath hit my face, my breath catching in my throat at how close he was. I squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel his rough fingertips trailing from my cheek to my lips. I could feel my body tensing.

"What's wrong, Ryan? Can't handle the Pewds?" he said slyly. I smiled lightly. I was about to respond when I felt his soft lips on mine, my eyes flew open. I was frozen. Here was Felix and he was kissing me. Actually kissing me. Relaxing, I kissed back. A soft moan escaped his lips, which drove me to wrap my arms around his neck and bring him closer to me. My eyes fluttered closed.

"Cry...? You there, bro?" I shook my head and saw PewDiePie standing in front of me, waving a hand in front of my face. I tried to touch my lips, but my mask was in front of them. It was all a daydream.

"Yeah, sorry. I was spacing out," I said, laughing. He smiled and sat back down.

"No problem," he glanced at the clock. "Wanna play a game?" I shrugged and nodded. We headed to my living room where my xbox was.

"What'dya wanna play?" I asked. He shuffled through my games and held up one of my favorites.

Portal 2.

I laughed. "Good pick," I said. He put it in, grabbed two controllers and handed me one of them.

I smiled back at him. He was such a gentleman sometimes. Since we didn't record it to make it into a lets play we almost seemed more efficient. Ish. Cept for when we were halfway through a level and Felix died right as we had reached the end and I had to restart or he couldn't have made it. We laughed off our mistakes and played for several hours finally, we finished our video and set the controllers down.

"That was a pretty good video, huh Ryan?" I nodded. I'm surprised we had managed to beat some of those levels. They took us forever.

It was almost dinner time so I told Felix I was going to take a quick shower before we ate. He responded, "Yeah sure bro i'll order some pizza or something."

"Ok!" I responded as I headed to the bathroom. I breathed a sigh of relief as I was able to take my mask off in the privacy of the bathroom. As I stepped into the warm water I relaxed. Wondering whether he felt the same... if we could be together...

I turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. Pulling a towel off the rack and quickly drying my hair. I wrapped the towel around my waist and held it in place. Put my mask on and quickly slipped into my room hoping Felix wasn't paying attention.

I was safely in my room and began to get dressed. Right after I had slipped on a fresh pair of jeans, Felix walked in. I jumped slightly, not expecting him to walk in on me. He whipped his head to the side and (slammed?) his eyes shut.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. I have pants on," I shrugged. He relaxed immediately. Shyly, he looked back at me. I laughed at his expression, attempting to hide my quickening heartbeat.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a guy shirtless before?" I said jokingly. He stared down at his feet, shifting uncomfortably. He mumbled something under his breath. I leaned forward, cupping a hand behind my ear.

"What was that?" I asked. He looked up at me, staring directly at me as he walked towards me. His hand reached up, stroking my hair.

"Not one as smexy as you," He smirked at me with a gleam in his eyes. I bit my lower lip as the blood rushed to my cheeks. Thankfully I had my mask on. Well that was until he reached up and pulled it off.

My mask slipped between his fingers, clinking as it hit the floor. He was so close to me, I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. My heartbeat quickened and my breath hitched. His nose brushed mine.

I fought hard to contain my desire to close the gap between us. I shut my eyes, hoping that it would help, but his hot breath on my lips drove me crazy. A finger ran through my hair and down my neck to my shoulder where his hand rested. Torturously slow, his other arm wound its way around my back, slightly tugging me towards him. I could sense his unease, his fear. I had been patient long enough, I couldn't stop myself if I wanted to. I threw my arms around him and planted a fierce and sloppy kiss on his succulent lips. I felt his body stiffen, then relax. He kissed me back, slowly at first, but then with just as much passion as I. I snuck my tongue through my lips and brushed against his. He gasped and I took the opening, thrusting my tongue into his mouth, exploring and memorizing the inside. He moaned, only driving me even crazier if that was possible.

He broke apart, both of us panting for breath, our bodies shaking. My eyes found his and we stared at each other. His golden eyes darkened with lust. Blood rushed downwards as I tried, unsuccessfully, to stay somewhat in control.


End file.
